Puppeteer Alternate Ending
by AdrinnetteShipper
Summary: A reveal comes out of Puppeteer 2 instead! Adrinette one-shot.


"I'm super cool! I'm super cool! I'm super... WAAH!" Marinette walks out of the bathroom and sees the _statue _of Adrien. "Oh, it's only a statue. How come I didn't see it earlier?"

Tikki flies out of Marinette's purse, "Go ahead, Marinette! Why don't you practice what you're going to say on the statue of Adrien!"

Adrien sees Tikki and a million thoughts race through his mind but he stays still. _Is that a kwamii? No, what am I saying, why would Marinette have a kwamii. She looks like Plagg but cuter. It doesn't smell like cheese. _

"Great idea, Tikki." Marinette takes a deep breath and looks directly into Adrien's eyes. "Adrien, I wanted to tell you something important. I- I… Tikki I can't do it, even with his statue. He's just so perfect, with those beautiful green eyes and gorgeous smile."

"Relax, Marinette, you can do this. Remember, you're Ladybug. You've saved Paris more times than I can count, talking to Adrien should be a piece of cake. You're confident as Ladybug, just be that as Marinette." Tikki gave Marinette a reassuring smile.

"You're right. I am Ladybug, confident and brave. I can talk to Adrien." She turned back to the _statue._

"Marinette is Ladybug?!" Adrien couldn't move, he stood there, still as a statue. :)

"Adrien, I just wanted to tell you that I- I love you. I've loved you since the first day I met you. You showed me kindness even after I was so awful and judged you."

Suddenly, the Adrien statue moved. Marinette let out a yelp and Tikki hid behind Marinette's back. "A- Adrien… I, but!"

"M' Lady, I'm so sorry. I meant it as a harmless joke. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Marinette's face was bright red. She looked down at her feet. "So, you- you know I'm Ladybug? Are you disappointed?"

"No, M'Lady. I couldn't be happier. I have something to tell you, too." He looked around, then he took Marinette's chin into his hands and lifted her head. "I'm… Hawkmoth!?"

Marinette looked at him shocked, "Hawkmoth?"

"Look out, M'Lady!" She turned her head and saw Hawkmoth.

Adrien grabbed a nearby statue's umbrella and blocked Hawkmoth's blows. After a few knocks, he was able to defeat the wax statue and turn him into a pile of dust.

A voice came over the loud speaker. "You're going to play with me! No one ever pays attention to me!"

"Manon?!" They said in unison.

"No, I'm Puppeteer!" said Manon.

"Puppeteer?" They repeated.

"I have to go…" Marinette started to run away.

"No, M'Lady. I know who you are, you don't have to hide. I have to tell you something."

"Why do you keep calling me 'M'Lady?' Only Chat calls me that."

Adrien looked into Marinette's eyes. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

Marinette stood there, bewildered. "Chat?! You're Adrien, Adrien you're Chat?! How is that possible!?"

Chat turned, swinging his baton as a shield as a new statue was about to attack them. "We'll talk after, M'Lady. Right now it's time to save the day like we always do!"

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

* * *

FIGHT SCENE ... DEFEAT PUPPETEER

"Where are you two going?" Alya shouted after Mari and Adrien.

Marinette responded, "We have a lot to talk about."

Alya let out a giggle and winked. "I gotcha!"

Marinette and Adrien found a private part of the museum to talk. Mari started, "So, you're Chat Noir?"

Adrien smirked. "What, don't you think I'm the Cat's Meow?"

"You're definitely Chat!" She let out an exasperated sigh, pretending to be annoyed. Her eyes, dancing, betrayed her.

Chat suddenly turned serious. "I heard what you said, do you really mean it? Do you really… love me?"

Marinette nodded. "And I know you love Ladybug, but what about me, Marinette, without the mask? I'm nothing like I am as Ladybug. I'm clumsy and…"

"Brave and a great leader. You're a superhero with or without the mask, and I love both sides of you."

Marinette looked into his eyes, a smile appearing on her face. "You're Chat Noir. I would've never believed it. You seem so different as Chat Noir."

"Chat Noir is who I really am. Adrien is who my father and everyone want me to be. I know now that you love Adrien, but do you love Chat?"

"Kitty, I fell for you because you're kind and compassionate. You forgave me even after I was horrible to you. You're like that as Chat and I love and have always loved both sides of you. I was just so blinded by my love for… well, you to realize it."

A lovesick smile appeared on Adrien's face. "Well then, with your permission M'Lady…"

Marinette nodded, slipping her hand into his. Adrien delicately grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. She stood on her tippy toes and Adrien bent down, his head turning sideways. The second their lips touched was like an explosion of color. They stayed there, never wanting the kiss to end.


End file.
